


In The Stacks

by Quartz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bookstores, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, FairySafe, Fremione Fanatics' Costume Party 2020, Hermione Owns Her Sexuality, Merveilleuses, Pride and Prejudice References, Regency, historically accurate clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz/pseuds/Quartz
Summary: The annual Flourish and Blotts Literary Costume Party is not exactly considered the hottest ticket in the magical community. However, it’s about to become Fred’s favorite party once Hermione helps him discover the distinct advantage to historically accurate costumes.Written for the Fremione Fanatics' Costume Party 2020
Relationships: George Weasley/Oliver Wood, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94
Collections: 2020 Fremione Costume Party





	In The Stacks

**Author's Note:**

> Well! This had to be dragged out of me kicking and screaming. But the end result was worth it. I got roped into this fest due to my enthusiasm for historical costuming YouTube videos, and being an utter nerd about it in group chats. I should have known it would bite me. BUT! It also meant I got to do a lot more research on historical garments, and that was lots of fun! 
> 
> My main reference was this YouTube video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3qfmdjDaa4) by Enchanted Rose Costumes if you're interested, and re-watching the 1995 BBC Pride and Prejudice mini series on Hulu. I'm not a historical fashion scholar, just an enthusiast who's still learning, so please forgive any errors. 
> 
> Now, go read and hopefully enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter by JK Rowling (but then again, she doesn't either) or Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190397502@N04/50530523113/in/dateposted-public/)  


The annual Flourish and Blotts literary costume party was not what Fred and George typically thought of as a good time. But they tried to make an effort seeing as Emmaline Flourish and Evangeline Blott were their neighbors, and fellow twin business owners who took over the business when their husbands wanted to sell it. But as they were not particularly literary, and favored more exciting music than the string quartet they tended to have, it wasn’t the highlight of their year. Nevertheless, since they opened Weasley Wizard Wheezes, one or both of them had attended ever since. This year, both of them were available to attend, but since George had brought his boyfriend Oliver with him, Fred was, in essence, by himself. The two lovebirds had run off to some dark corner to take advantage of Oliver’s outfit from some muggle book about a bird from the 1940s getting sent back in time via a weird time turner or something, and falling in love with a Scotsman, and kilts were involved. Fred really hadn’t paid much attention when they were explaining it. All Fred cared about was that his twin was disgustingly happy being Oliver’s Sassenach, and he didn’t need all the dirty details. So he took up a spot off to the side in his practically ancient dandy getup. Seriously, there were too many layers, the collar was way too high and stiff, and the trousers, despite how tight they were in some areas, weren’t exactly flattering to his bum. At least the tails on his jacket covered it. But the biggest indignity was that he wasn’t even allowed to wear proper trunks! He had no idea why George and Oliver insisted on this getup, but it wasn’t worth arguing for one night. 

“Oh Ms. Granger! How splendid, I’m so pleased you could make it! And your dress! Austen, I presume?” Fred heard Mrs. Blott as she greeted the family friend he wasn’t expecting to see tonight, but really he should have. A literary costume party in a book store was definitely Hermione Granger’s cup of tea. 

“Of course Mrs. Blott,” the two ladies clasped hands and exchanged air kisses on each cheek, “ _Pride and Prejudice_ is one of my favorite books, and I’ve been doing quite a bit of research on the fashions and dress of that period for this party. I hope I’ve done it justice.”

“Ms. Granger dear, I’m sure you did just fine. Now, off with your cloak, perhaps we’ll find your Mr. Darcy tonight.” Hermione laughed and moved to the side where the cloak rack was.

Fred swirled his drink and watched as she removed her cloak. He took a sip as she turned, and nearly choked on his drink. The candlelight hit her just right, and while he wasn’t positive, he was pretty sure he just saw a hint of her nipple through what he previously thought was a fairly modest dress. She hadn’t noticed him yet, so he used this to his advantage to observe. Her curls were swept up high with little ringlets framing her face, and exposing the line of her neck. There were ribbons and jewels tucked in her curls, catching the light. She was wearing a long pale blue dress, seeming to cling to her body with how light and airy the fabric was. There was lace around the bodice edge, and a row of pearls around her ribcage, emphasising her assets that were looking more lifted than usual. As she moved through the room, he noticed there was a bit trailing behind her on the floor. She looked elegant, even better than the Yule ball back in 6th year, and he was eager to take her for a spin on the dance floor. He quaffed his drink, and stepped away from the wall. This party had the potential to start looking up. 

~~~

Hermione was a touch nervous. When she found out that the twins went to the annual Flourish and Blotts Literary Costume Party every year and why, she swooned a little. How thoughtful and sweet of them to go to a party that she was well aware wasn’t their speed, but supported their neighboring business? She already fancied Fred, and this just added to it. So she decided to plot and see if she could catch his eye. She, Ginny, and Fleur had worked hard on her gown, doing her best to appeal to her researcher sensibilities and have it be historically accurate, while Ginny and Fleur did their best to tart her up a bit. Things were a bit more… sheer than she thought Elizabeth Bennet would have done, but there were the Merveilleuses ladies to draw inspiration from, so Hermione’s latent Ravenclaw was satisfied. The gown was pale blue and made of sheer cotton voile, and only her layers of a chemise and petticoat prevented it from being truly scandalous. But of course, those were very lightweight too. The short stays had her bust lifted up better than any push up bra and surprisingly were more comfortable. The only truly uncomfortable aspect of the whole ensemble was the lack of knickers. But Ginny and Fleur insisted she was going for historically accurate and, well, in for a knut, in for a galleon, as they say. The gown was trimmed in lace at the neckline, and had pearl beading under the bust, further emphasizing the lift. The collar was wide, and the sleeves were set off the shoulder. There were gathers in a slightly darker blue that swept back into a small train, and the hem was detailed with points and more pearl beading. Truly, it was one of the more lovely things Hermione had worn.

Hermione arrived at the party and exchanged pleasantries with Mrs. Blott before removing her cloak. She looked around, and found the atmosphere to be lovely. The string quartet playing in a shop full of books and lit by candlelight was truly her happy place. She grabbed a glass of champagne from a floating tray and sipped at it as she glanced about the room. She noticed one ginger scurrying off to somewhere, but it wasn’t the one she was seeking, as that one had a dark haired burly keeper in a kilt following him. She continued her perusal, not seeing the twin she was seeking. Did she misunderstand, and only George was attending? She took another sip of her drink when she felt a presence behind her. 

“Well, fancy seeing you here, Ms. Granger.” She turned, and there he was, and if she wasn’t mistaken, subtly eyeing her. Fred, who looked like her very own Mr. Darcy, minus the rather cheeky smirk. It was almost as if he stepped out of a painting. The black dress coat, waistcoat, ruffled shirt, high stock, and the tight, dark fall front trousers, it was damn near perfect. How did he know?

“Fred! Look at you, your costume is wonderful! You look like you stepped out of the pages of one of Jane Austen’s books. Did you know I was dressing from _Pride and Prejudice_?” She reached out and fingered the lapels of his dress coat. 

“Honestly Hermione, I had no idea you were even coming, or what I’m dressed from. George and Oliver had this whole getup laid out and insisted I wear it, sight unseen. I didn’t think it was worth arguing for a night.” Fred shrugged. 

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. She smelled more plotting, particularly of the Ginny and George variety. How else would Fred have shown up as her perfect counterpart? She took another sip of her champagne to hide the smile growing. She couldn’t put their plotting to waste now could she?

“Well they did a splendid job, you look marvelously dashing. The Regency dandy look suits you,” she said as she dragged her eyes up and down his outfit. She met his eyes when she was done with her perusal and his ears pinked a bit. 

“Thanks Hermione,” he replied with a grin, “though, I would appreciate knowing who I dressed up as. He’s not a complete tosser, is he?”

“Not by the end. Mr. Darcy is who I assume you’re dressed as in all that black. He starts off seeming reserved and cold, but as we get to know him in the book, it turns out he is a kind and generous man who would do anything for the people he cares about and is loyal to a fault.”

“So only half a tosser. Doesn’t sound like me at all.”

“I wouldn’t say he’s nothing like you, but yes he’s quite a bit more serious than you are.”

“And what about you, Hermione. Are you dressed as my counterpart?”

Now it was her turn to blush, “I am, I came dressed as Ms. Elizabeth Bennet.”

“And this book they’re in, what was it called again?”

“ _Pride and Prejudice._ It’s a classic in both the muggle and wizarding worlds, and one of my favorites.”

“Well then, it would be a shame if I didn’t ask you to dance then. Can’t come dressed as this classic couple and not let the people see their favorite story come to life.” He held his hand up and wiggled his fingers. “Whaddya say, Granger? Or should I say, Ms. Bennett? Fancy a turn?”

“Will this be a repeat of you and Angelina at the Yule Ball?”

Fred laughed, “I think I can manage something a little more sedate.”

“Then my dear Mr. Darcy, how can I refuse?”

The two placed their finished drinks to the side and made their way to the small space cleared for dancing. Fred placed his arm around her and pulled her in, and she started a bit at the unexpected closeness. 

“Sorry, it’s a bit tight in here. Can’t take up the whole dance floor, even if we are spectacular,” Fred’s eyebrows wiggled a bit.

Hermione had no objections. Her plotting so far seemed to be working! “It’s fine Fred.”

They joined in with the other dancers, and as one song turned to the next, the rest of the party melted away. Fred’s hands drifted a touch lower and Hermione was practically floating. When the musicians stopped for a brief break, they froze in place. 

“Fred.”

“Hermione.”

“They stopped playing.”

“So they have.”

They stared at each other for another moment, neither wanting to ruin the moment, and then Hermione started feeling impulsive. It may be bold of her and a bit more like Lydia than Elizabeth, but as Bennett sisters didn’t hold back, neither would she.

“Come with me.”

She pulled on his hand and led him through the guests and down the stacks away from the party. The lights dimmed the further away they got. Fred sped up, and picked her up by the waist from behind. He spun her around once as she squeaked in surprise, and put her down gently, her back to the shelf. Maintaining his hold on her, he reached up and gently tucked a curl behind her ear. 

“Hi Fred.”

“Hello Hermione.”

Time felt suspended and ripe with potential. Neither one was quite sure who moved first before their lips met, and quickly progressed to full on snogging. This definitely was exceeding all of Hermione’s expectations! The hand of Fred’s that had tucked the curl was now cupping the back of her head and he began to move it down her neck and towards her bosom. He stopped before reaching his goal, and broke the kiss to ask, “May I? I know this is a bit fast-”

“Yes Fred, please touch me. I am enthusiastically consenting to you touching me. I’ve been wanting this for so long.”

He kissed her briefly, “How long?” He palmed her breast and she exhaled harshly. 

“Longer than I care to admit.”

“Rubbish, can’t be as long as me.”

“We can hash it out later, kiss me Fred.” 

Fred being cheeky, kissed her nose. “Is that what you wanted?” She shook her head, and he kissed one cheek, then the other, “Here? Should I kiss you here?”

“Fred!” she whined. He kissed her on the mouth just for a moment.

“Shhh, don’t want to let anyone else know what we’re up to, now do we?” He kissed under her jaw, and moved down her neck, to where he still could see the hint of a brown nipple through her dress, peaked under his ministrations. Looks like he wasn’t mistaken earlier at all. He placed a single, tender kiss on the peak of it, and Hermione whimpered softly. He opened his mouth and bathed her nipple with his tongue through her dress. She arched her back, and buried her fingers in his hair. His hands had migrated to her hips, and he pulled back. 

“Hermione, are you missing something?”

“What?” Her brain hadn’t caught up to the fact that he’d stopped yet, the cool air on the wet cotton providing an interesting sensation. 

He moved his hand up and down her hips for illustrative purposes. “There seems to be something missing under your dress.”

She smirked in a way he wouldn’t have expected, “Fred, didn’t you know? Knickers as we know them weren’t really worn until the 1920s and 30s. Pride and Prejudice was set in 1811. So I’m not wearing any.”

Fred gulped, “No knickers, you say.”

“Quite. You know I have to be historically accurate.”

“Well if it’s in the name of historical accuracy, who am I to argue?” 

“The question for you now Fred, is are you historically accurate? Are you wearing trunks or boxers or pants under your very fetching fall front trousers?”

He shook his head, “No, George said it would ruin the outfit.”

“Excellent.”

She used his slightly stunned countenance to flip them around so he was against the shelves. She bent down, and made quick work of the two buttons on each side of the front flap, pulling that down and undoing the laces underneath. Fred, realizing what the end goal was, undid his coat and waistcoat. She pushed his shirt out of the way, and there was nothing hiding his stiff prick. She wasted no time engulfing it in her mouth, and Fred let out an overly loud groan. 

“Fred, I thought we didn’t want to get caught?” She winked, and took him back in her mouth. Biting his fist to muffle the sounds, it was all he could do to not bury his fingers in her carefully coiffed hair. Her mouth felt incredible. Fred was pretty sure he was going to need to buy George and Oliver a fruit basket for their insistence that he not wear trunks. 

“Shit… fuck Hermione that feels good.” She looked up at him, mouth still full, and took his entire prick as deep as she could before sliding back towards the tip slowly. Fred swore again; he could feel her tongue wiggling on the sensitive underside of his cock and combined with the view, it was driving him crazy. He tugged on her arm to encourage her to stand up before he lost what little composure remained.

“You keep that up witch, and I’m not going to be much good for anything else.” He kissed her, and turned them around so she was once again against the stacks. He kept kissing her as she pulled her skirts and petticoats up. His clever hands searched for the knickerless apex of her thighs, as he wanted to pull more noises from her that he would just _have_ to muffle. The moan into his mouth indicated his success. He was stroking circles on and around her clit, and her breathing became more ragged and harsh as she kissed him frantically. 

She broke away panting, “Fred, please-”

“Please what?” He increased the pressure a fraction, causing Hermione to lose her train of thought for a moment. But only a moment, as she hiked her dress up in one hand and grabbed his cock with the other. 

“Show me what else you’re good for.”

Fred swore under his breath. “For the sake of explicit consent dear?”

“Fuck me Fred!”

“Well if you insist.”

He picked her up by her thighs to better align their hips and surged forwards, entering her in one thrust. They both stopped, almost in awe of the feeling. But not for long, as Hermione arched her back slightly, and Fred flexed his half-clothed hips forward. They fumbled briefly before finding their rhythm, Hermione meeting his thrusts as best she could while he fucked her into the bookshelf. She was struggling to keep her noises to herself. Fred could feel his end approaching quickly. 

“Touch yourself, touch yourself and come for me love.”

She reached down, and the combined sensation of her fingers and Fred’s cock pistoning in her had her reaching her peak quickly. He kissed her to catch the sounds of her ecstasy that escaped, and a few more thrusts later, Fred followed right behind her. 

They traded soft pecks as they came down from their high, wrapped up in each other. Fred slid his softening prick out of her and helped her set her feet back on the floor. 

“So,” Fred dropped a kiss on her nose, “How long did you say you’ve fancied me?”

Hermione giggled, “Must we? Let’s just leave it as quite a while. Long enough to make a plan with Ginny and Fleur to run into you here. Though I did not expect you to match me!”

“I suspect Weasley meddling.”

“I suspect you’re right.”

“To be fair, you’ve been on my mind for quite a while as well. I was very happy to see you walk through the door in your dress. I think this one puts the Yule Ball dress to shame.”

She poked him in the side, “You just like that I wasn’t wearing any knickers.”

“Isn’t that calling the cauldron black love?”

“Touché.”

He kissed her, and stepped back a bit. “So, I propose a change of venue. Care to come back to my flat for a nightcap, Granger? Show off exactly how historically accurate your undergarments are? Maybe we’ll have breakfast,” he said with a wink. 

“I’ll agree if you include the possibility of lunch.”

~~~

They emerged from the shelving, as put back together as they could be after their strenuous activities. Hermione had her hand tucked in the crook of Fred’s arm, as they made their way back to get Hermione’s cloak. 

“Georgie, look! Your twin didn’t abandon us after all!” Oliver gestured at the emerging pair.

“Indeed! Looks like he found some company with Ms. Granger here. Where have you been, Gred?”

Fred and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. 

“Well Forge, Hermione wanted to show me something in the stacks.”

“And was it a successful venture, Hermione?” George looked over at her. 

She smirked, and with her chin lifted without an out of shame, “I would say we exceeded expectations.” She winked at the other couple and tugged on Fred’s arm. “Come on Fred, let’s get my cloak. You did promise me a nightcap.”

Fred nodded, “Well gents, you heard the lady.” They all said their farewells, and once Fred and Hermione left, George and Oliver looked at each other. 

“Looks like Operation Dance with Darcy was a success!” George commented. 

“I thought it was Operation Waltz with a Weasley?”

“Regardless, pretty sure more than dancing happened tonight,” George wiggled his eyebrows. 

Oliver snorted, “Should have called it Operation Shag in the Stacks then.”

George laughed, “You’re right. Good thing too, we have so much to tell Ginny at brunch tomorrow!”


End file.
